The Actor
by TheyCallMeSnow
Summary: You can't be the left overs anymore. It's hard enough already for you to look at him without blushing. But he's chosen her. Your best friend...and he chose her. Unrequited love Vic/Teddy


**A/N: So...it just came to me. I love Teddy/Victorie, but this one's pretty depressing, so...yeah. **

**Disclaimer: Nope. I'm not JK, sorry:)**

**—Snow**

The Actor

You sit

Behind closed doors

And in empty places

Waiting to be found.

Wanting to be loved.

And you know that there were lines

You were supposed to memorize—a false you.

But you didn't have time.

You were too busy, doing anything

To take your mind off of the things that he said.

Because they hurt you.

And yet entrap you.

All you want to do is breathe.

Step out of your makeup.

Stop being so fake.

How does he see through you so thoroughly?

He just does, you suppose.

He's addictive.

You have conversations with him,

And you know your best friend wants him,

But you can't stop thinking about him.

Day, Night,

Rain, Shine.

But someone backstage is yelling.

Screaming at you

Saying: "Put back on your mask!"

Because you're breaking character.

"Stop being so flawed!"

"The show must go on!"

"Do it the RIGHT way!"

So you do.

But you can't hide from him.

He sneaks in, even though you're supposed

To ignore him.

And you feel bad,

Horrid.

And you cry yourself to sleep,

An aching feeling,

Like you aren't good enough.

Because you're in the middle of their

Production.

(You aren't the main character in this one)

It isn't your spotlight to be in.

So why do you keep pushing her away and pulling him towards you?

(Because he's Teddy.)

And it doesn't matter that she's

Your best friend.

You're Victorie Weasley, for hell's sake,

And he has been your best friend

Since infancy.

Practically.

And he's quiet

And witty

And so smart...

And you think you love him.

But Emmaline does too.

What are you going to do about that?

They've always liked her better.

Your whole life.

You're the part veela

Who somehow has black hair

And violet eyes

But you aren't

As pretty as you sound, you think,

Because they've always loved Emmaline

So much more.

She was beautiful.

Teddy told you he liked her.

And you're in the middle of it.

You are the cause of their desperation.

So you turn cold.

And Teddy asks you where you are.

Where his Vic is.

You don't have an answer other than:

"I'm right here, Theodore."

His name isn't Theodore.

You know that.

So why did you call him that?

You know why:

Because maybe if you shut him out,

It will be easier.

To let go.

To watch them fall in love,

A pit of achy heartbreak inside you,

Emptiness.

So you put on the mask,

Hide the fact that you're crying inside as they kiss for the crowds in the Great Hall.

The power-couple everyone saw coming.

Because they're both so perfect,

And sought after.

Closed off.

That's how you feel.

Because you are the Actor.

Waiting for applause.

Waiting...

With his turquoise hair.

You waste three years.

Three years of waiting for applause,

And you've graduated from Hogwarts.

And you're a Healer.

And you've forgotten about that one time,

At the beginning of seventh year,

When Teddy kissed you,

(Surely on accident, you're convinced.)

And it's long after Emmaline told you she really loved him,

And you speak to her occasionally,

But you can't forgive her completely...

Especially on the day

When you see him in Diagon Alley.

You've seen him every now and again,

At Christmas and Easter,

When you pull yourself together

Enough to go to the big Weasley family parties,

Which you've been able to otherwise

Avoid since graduation,

Graduation.

When Teddy came,

Just so he could congratulate Emmaline, whom he got back together with after a two month long break up that gave you a small glimmer of hope.

Even though he had kissed you,

And it was totally against girl-code

For Emmaline to date him.

But she said that you two were too old for The Girl's Code, anyway.

The same Girl Code you followed

When you stayed away from Teddy

For five long years,

As Emmaline watched your friendship

With him dwindle into nothing.

You don't even talk.

You don't WANT to talk.

You just want to run.

But he stands there,

In Diagon Alley,

Looking at you with the amber eyes

He inherited from his father,

And can't bring himself to change.

And you nod,

Walk faster,

Trying to avoid conversation.

Because its far too painful.

It hurts.

And memories flood you.

And three months later,

You receive a wedding invitation.

Teddy is marrying Emmaline.

You knew it would happen.

They were in love.

Emmaline asks you to be a bridesmaid,

And you tell her no, that you'd rather be in the wedding audience.

And then you don't show up to their wedding.

But you send them a postcard from

The exotic place you moved to, desperate not to ever see Teddy again,

And a twenty dollar bill,

And a note saying:

"I'm sorry. I just can't. I just can't."

Because you are still waiting for the

"Bravo!"

That will never come.


End file.
